


A little bit of home.

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/ Rumpelstiltskin, Belle/Lacey - Freeform, Fluff, Once upon a tie, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle fanfic, mr gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have recently been in a really fluffy mood! so here's some fluff of Rumbelle in bed! :) ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of home.

They both collapsed to the soft, red bed panting heavily. Belle pushed her chestnut curls away from her slightly sweating face and continued to breathe in and out. She looked over to Rumpel who was looking at her longingly. Her rose lips stretched to a large happy grin as she cuddled up to him in his bare arms. She rested her delicate head onto his manly chest as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She felt a small loving kiss being placed on the top of her head.   
“I love you.” He whispered. Belle looked up and stared into his dark warm eyes.   
“I love you too.” She replied. She leaned upwards and their lips barely touched, just about brushing against each other. Their lips pressed only slightly harder as if to saver the sweet gentle moment. Rumpel’s arms squeezed Belle tighter as she lifted her hand into his hair. Their lips pressing much harder into a deep romantic kiss. As their lips entwined all sound was blocked out, that was until the load bang at the door came.   
“GOLD!” there a yell came from the door. The repetitive banging continued and Belle leaped up heading towards the door. Before she even left the bed her arm was pulled back.   
“What are you doing?” Rumpel asked in a hushed voice.   
“I’m opening the door.” Belle replied using the same quiet tone.  
“Leave it.” He said pulling her back in.   
“It might be important.” She said resting.   
“This is important. We are important. They interrupt us enough, just leave it. Please.”  Belle stayed silent for a while before she nodded slightly and allowed Rumpel to pull her back into his embrace. She must admit, she would rather be wrapped up in Rumpel’s safe arms then dealing with the Charmings never ending problems.  
“Oh Rumpelstiltskin…” she said rubbing the arms squeezing her tightly. “What am I going to do with you?”   
“Never leave me.” Belle lifted his hand and pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckle   
“I promise, as long as you never leave me again.” She felt his chest lift slightly in a chuckle.   
“Okay then, deal.” Belle turned over onto her stomach lying onto his.   
“Let’s seal that deal shall we?” she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. His arms slid up her long spine and glided up into her hair. The loud banging came back as did the yelling of the word Gold!

They parted and sighed with annoyance.   
“Gold! We know you’re in there!” Charming’s voice came from behind the door again.  
“Yes he is! As am I! Guess what we’re doing! I’ll give you a hint! It involves whipped cream and very little clothing” Belle replied  
“Whipped cream?” Rumpel asked.   
“Shhhh!” The silence fell quickly as did the banging on the door. They swore they heard the quiet muttering of the words “Oh god!” before the sound of shuffling footsteps. “Now where were we?”   
“Shall I fetch the cream.” He said making Belle laugh.  
“If you want.” She said seductively before returning to their kiss.


End file.
